Mukuro Hoshimiya/Synopsis
Plot Mukuro Planet While drifting in space, Mukuro's slumber is interrupted by DEM, who has sent three warships and an army of Bandersnatch units to capture her. Despite having sealed away her emotions, Mukuro left enough of her heart to eliminate trespassers on her domain. Summoning her angel, she starts taking down the unwanted guests by using her to lock the functions of every machine approaching her. At that moment, the warships begin to launch their magic cannons at her. However, Mukuro easily defends herself by opening up a wormhole which redirects the attack towards the DEM ships. Then, she uses her Angel to open more wormholes to send the debris of the warships to 42 different locations in the world simultaneously, most of which are related to the matter of Spirits. Much later, Mukuro is approached by Shido, who is using a holographic image to communicate with her. Mukuro quickly starts by attacking Shido, thinking that he is another intruder. However, Shido eventually manages to get her to converse with him. Shido is surprised that, despite following 's absurd instructions, Mukuro remains nonchalant. As Shido explains the situation to her, Mukuro tells him that she used her powers to seal away her emotions, so she doesn't feel loneliness anymore. Disturbed that Mukuro also gave up the capability of feeling happiness as well, Shido invites her to come back with him to Earth. However, Mukuro rejects the proposal, questioning if she will more likely be in more danger from DEM if she lets Shido seal her powers. Using her powers to lock the camera projecting Shido's image, she bids Shido goodbye and tells him never to approach her again. Much later, Mukuro is approached by the Fraxinus EX during the ship's maiden voyage. Sensing intruders, Mukuro uses her angel to unlock a wormhole and bombards the ship with debris. However, Fraxinus EX's territory easily disintegrates the attack upon contact. The ship expands its territory to Mukuro's location, allowing Shido to approach her without worrying about the lack of air or cosmic radiation. Seeing Shido's presence, she reminds him that she has asked him to leave her alone. However, Shido, after regaining his conviction and confidence, tells Mukuro to prepare herself, as his ego knows no bounds. Mukuro Family Upon seeing Shido again, Mukuro replies back in an emotionless tone and refuses to answer Shido's questions on why she sealed her own heart. In response, she aims an initial attack on him using leftover debris. Infused with her spirit power, the first volley resembled a miniature meteor shower. However, the attack missed due to Fraxinus' Territory activating its automated evasion ability. Knowing that it would be useless to talk to Mukuro with her emotions still sealed, Shido uses to forge a duplicate of . In response, she proclaims her outrage at him to have the boldness in using her own powers against her. Seeing that he was capable of using an angel, Mukuro questions if he is indeed human. Shido merely retorts that the question had been on his mind before, but he wants to save her from powers that should have never been given to her. As the battle continued, DEM sends several Bandersnatch units to their location. Mukuro continues to attack everyone who approached her indiscriminately. Even with Tohka's assistance, Shido is unable to find an opening due to her familiarity with 's abilities. Just as it seemed that Mukuro is about to seal Shido's movements with her angel, it turns out that Natsumi had been disguising herself as him. The real Shido is able to sneak behind her and unlock the seal held within her heart. The unsealing process leaves Mukuro momentarily in a daze due to her disjointed emotions connecting back with her body. With her emotions returning, she felt indignant anger at having her heart breached unceremoniously; tantalizingly fascinated over how they operated such a strategy, and most of all, a particular feeling towards the person who had up to this point relinquished without hesitation all regard for his personal safety for her sake. However, this left her momentarily vulnerable for a laser blast directed to her coordinates by Artemisia. In desperation, Shido tries to use to shield her, still, the blast was enough to push them away from Fraxinus' Territory, causing them to fall victim to the Earth's gravitational pull. Mukuro attempts to escape by creating a spatial gate, but her body could not respond to commands due to the disjointedness of her emotions returning. As they both plummet back down to Earth, Shido reconfirms his desire to save Mukuro and uses in conjunction with to protect them from atmospheric reentry. As Shido woke up to find himself in a hospital bed provided by Fraxinus, Mukuro opens a spacial gate to suddenly appear behind him. Grasping him into a hug, her newly found affectionate nature towards him greatly surprises both Shido and the rest of the Spirits. Mukuro states that she could even become a love slave to him if he so desired. As Shido was flabbergasted by the statement, Kotori manages to postpone their date for a day, due to emphasizing that Shido still needs time to recover from his injuries. After hearing this, Mukuro agrees and leaves by opening up another gate. As the time for the date arrived, Shido realizes that he had no method of contacting Mukuro. As he starts to panic, a portal appeared behind him, as Mukuro used her arms to pull him into the spacial gate. Despite momentarily being shocked at suddenly being transported, Shido regains his composure after Kotori contacts him through the communicator to inform him that he was still in Tenguu City. As their date began, Mukuro has difficulty moving due to her long hair restricting her mobility. Category:Synopsis